Luna Fox Female Host
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: Luna is a foreign exchange student now attending Ouran Academy. Not only is she a major otaku in both anime and videogames, but she somehow gets sucked up into a host club! The misadventures of a sarcastic otaku stranded within the Ouran High School Host Club Rated T just to be safe (In case of things in later chapters) *This O.C. replaces Haruhi in the original story *
1. Chapter 1

"Luna," I said, "it's Luna."

...

That was my last memory. My last memory of the airport... saying that to the flight director who had been made 'aware' of my situation. My situation being the fact I was going halfway across the world alone and me still being a minor. The rest... it was a blur. I don't really recall getting on the plane, or getting off. I don't even remember if I took all my stuff, if I left something behind.

Now, now I was the new exchange student at OuranAcademy, a preppy school for the rich and elite. I was in Japan, my dream... and I was going to one of the best schools, purely out of knowledge and talent. I was here and I should've been bubbly, fan-girling, FAINTING, anything! But I just felt numb. I missed my friends and my uncle. My only family was back there, and here I was alone... not a nice thought. I walked slowly across the pavement, toward one of the many pink buildings. I couldn't afford the school uniform so I was wearing my favorite outfit; a black mini-skirt with a black Umbreon pokemon tanktop, I also had dangling silver-star earrings and a necklace with a small silver star on it. My black vans hit the pavement softly as I neared toward students wearing those gaudy school uniforms. I looked down nervously and tucked a stray dirty-blonde hair behind my ear. I wondered vaguely for a minute whether or not anyone in this school liked pokemon, and when I did I felt strangely better, taking my mind off of things that had been bothering me for a while. I got up the courage to look up again, listened into the conversations the boys in the blue uniforms were having with the girls in the yellow dresses. I caught bits and pieces of "new girl", "odd", and "foreign" plus things like "host club"... host club? I knew what that was but why on earth would high school students be talking about one? I had read enough manga and watched enough anime to know that a host club was a place where people 'entertained' others by flattery, flirtation, and ect. Usually it was all guys for girls, or all girls for guys. Then I was really glad I learned Japanese at a young age (and by that I ment a few years ago) otherwise I wouldn't even be able to understand their gossip. I realized I was distracted and shook my head clear of my thoughts and walked through the door to the main hall, toward the office.

My shoulder bag (which was really more of a large purse) had on it 'I (heart) Nerds' in big black lettering. The bag was white and black striped had a big pink heart over the majority of the middle. Over nerds it had a big pair of nerdy glasses, bulky and black as well. I noticed all on this as it lay on the administrator's desk, next to my 'art' folder that I carried with me everywhere. It had a collage of pictures from the 'Okami' game on the front, and on the back it had some funny animal pictures. Inside, though, it had more than half the drawings I had done since early 8th grade. I kept it with me for those special occasions a met a fellow artist, plus at this school I wanted to impress my teachers (specifically the art teacher... but I wasn't taking an art class, I don't like being told what to draw.). All my other stuff was in the bag, I realized. I had been looking at all of this while the administrator was searching for my file. She returned to the next once again, with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry dear, but it seems your file has been misplaced, I just need you to re-answer some questions for me, okay?"

I nodded in response.

She asked me the usual, my old address, my new one, guardian's phone number, allergies...

"What are your allergies, if any?" She asked.

I thought for a minute.

"Just penicillin."

She nodded then went to the next question.

"And your guardian is...?"

"Daniel, Daniel Taylor."

"Family relationship?"

"Uncle."

"Your full name?"

"Luna, Luna Fox."

"Alright, just one last question, your age and your birth date?"

I thought of my birthday for a minute, did I seriously almost forget when it was?

"Age fourteen, birthday May 1st, 1998. "

She seemed a little surprised, but then just nodded and gave me

my classroom number, 1-A

"You're the exchange student, right? From Texas? You will have to keep at the top of your class in grades if you wish to stay on the scholarship."

I nodded again, I already knew that.

I grabbed my bag, my folder, and left.

It was early afternoon now, classes were almost over. I had spent all morning in the office, I realized. I didn't have to go to classes till' tomorrow, but the secretary suggested I familiarize myself with the school before I went home, plus it was a good time to find out what the students had already learned this semester. I hadn't really gotten here late in the year, just a week I think after their school started. I was against seeing any teachers right now, mostly out of fear of what the snooty rich kids might be like, so I wandered a bit, listing to some awesome J-pop songs that were the openings and endings to even more awesome animes. Right now it was playing "Snow Fairy" from Fairy Tail. It was blasting out on my plain white ear buds, the right one in and the left one hanging out. I was pretty lost, but I didn't care. I could hear the school bell ring and the classes let out. I was kind of scared of being trampled by the rich, so I quickly went into the nearest room I could find that was empty. I closed the door behind me and looked around. There were pillars, couches, tables, and chairs, spread out around the room. Off to the side a bit was a stand with a vase on it, though I didn't really pay attention to it. I vaguely recalled the sign on the door reading 'music room three' but just cast away the thought, completely sure it was abandoned, at least for now. The song on my I-pod ended and the next one started, 'Bakusou Yume Uta', from the anime Soul Eater. I loved the beat to this song, so I was bouncing to the beat as I wandered toward the nearest purple couch. I threw my bag on the linoleum floor and laid on the couch, getting a small sketch book from my bag and doodling. I had one leg crossed over the other, tapping my foot in the air to the beat. I looked upward at my pad that was held against my knee and raised leg, my head resting flat on the couch cushion. I was passively grateful my skirt had shorts underneath, but that thought was soon gone as I was absorbed into the music. I started drawing something , a anime cat padding softly with a little fish hanging from it's mouth. I was in my own little world, another song was playing now, an English song this time, "The One That Got Away" . I was even singing softly to this one, okay maybe not softly but I wasn't really loud either. Now I was signing the chorus:

"In another life,  
I would be your girl,  
We keep all our promises,  
Be us against the world,

In another life,  
I would make you stay,  
So I don't have to say,  
You were the one that got away,  
The one that got away..."

I stayed there until I finished my drawing, then I figured that any crowd outside would be gone by now, so I packed up my sketch book and pencil and left. I replayed 'Bakusou Yume Uta' (I LOVE that song) as I walked back down the hallway, retracing my steps. Then I heard some people up ahead. _God, I thought I had missed them. Oh well, I'll just play it cool... _I kept the song going and just kept walking causally down the hallway, my vans making little noise on the linoleum. That's when six guys turned the corner and started to head my way. Or, at least they were heading back the way I had came. I tried not to look at them, just kept my eyes straight ahead, but I did notice they were kind of hot. They seemed to be joking around, heading to some kind of afterschool club, I reckoned. I felt someone's eyes on me, but I couldn't tell which one it was since I refused to look at them. Then, since I'm slow sometimes, I realized there probably ALL staring at me considering that I'm the only girl within the entire school perimeter that dressed like this. I passed by them in the hallway, nearly brushing shoulders with a tall blonde. I had actually made it past them...after that little moment I felt a little more confident, even started to hum softly to the beat. At least I felt that way until I saw a massive horde of rich kids waiting for their limos. Then I ran... fast. I managed to make it all the way to my apartment... which I had only gotten recently. My small amount of things littered the floor in boxes... and some not in boxes, just on the floor. I stuck my apartment key back in my pocket and dropped my bag. I sighed deeply, it was going to be a long night. I got to work putting away all my things, while doing that I realized that about half of my nice, wear-out-in-public clothes were missing... they had been lost on the airplane and I hadn't even noticed. I cursed at myself, then checked out all my other clothes. They were mostly jeans, a few pairs of PJ's and T-Shirts. _Dang it, the rich kids were already going to think I'm poor, now they're gonna think I'm a hobo or something. _

Besides that box full of precious clothing, my other stuff seemed to be all there. After that I explored my new street in downtown Tokyo. They're were a few restaurants, a large convenience store, something along the lines of a PetSmart a long way down, and a bunch of vending machines full of the craziest stuff I had ever seen. There were some other shops and apartments too, but I didn't pay too much attention to them though. I DID notice the help wanted sign in the PetSmart place, though. I would have to keep that in mind. I went home and got some rest after doing an hour's worth of walking and eating at the cheapest restaurant I could find. I counted all the money that I had, which wasn't that much to live on, and concluded I would need a really, REALLY good paying job to keep up with the monthly rent and still be able to, well, eat. I looked up at the ceiling from my spot lying by the large table in the middle of the room. I didn't like the looks of how tomorrow was going to go, after all I would stick out like a sour thumb wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt... not to mention I'm foreign and obviously a nerd... and after realizing this, I came to a conclusion:

I was so screwed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off from my phone. I picked it up from its place on the end table by my tiny bed. I tapped it on (It's an I-phone) and looked at the time. I almost dropped it when I saw it was thirty minutes till school started, half of those minutes would be spent walking there in fact. I leapt out of bed and tore off my clothes, pulling on the nearest blue jeans in could find in my closet and putting on the nearest shirt, which was a Halloween shirt and had two wolves howling on it, with bats flying up high against a red full moon. I rinsed my mouth with mouth-wash (not even brushing first) and brushed my hair at five miles a minute. I hurriedly put on my vans then grabbed a red string bag I had filled last night with my school stuff. I put my phone in my pocket, and then almost walked out the door. I realized two things while almost walking out the door.

1: I had walked past a mirror on the wall by the door, and my hair still looked a mess.

2: I could hardly see anything because I had forgotten about my contacts.

I checked my phone again a realized I had no time to struggle with my contacts for ten minutes, so I put on my brown glasses which were rectangular and were thick on the sides. Then I grabbed the nearest hat (a baseball cap with the Gryffindor symbol on it from Harry Potter) and gathered all my hair and pushed it under it, so you couldn't tell I looked like a Pomeranian with a perm. I grabbed my contact case and stuffed it in my bag, than ran to school.

When I had got there, class was about to start, so I had to run even FASTER, up the stairs to class 1-A. When I was almost to the door, I realized what shirt I was wearing and really, really, REALLY just wanted to lay down and die. I sighed and headed in the room, my bag slug over one shoulder like I usually carry it. All talking stopped as soon as I came into the room. The teacher looked up from his desk and quickly stood, probably to call the cops, or just to tell me that I'm in the wrong place, ...or both. Then he seemed to realize that I was most likely the exchange student and put on a (fake) smile. He seemed to be mid forties, a little pudgy, obviously Japanese. He came up to me then.

"Are you the exchange student?" He asked.

I nodded.

He turned to the class.

"Class I would like you to welcome..." He trailed off because he didn't know my name.

"Luna, Miss Luna Fox." I filled in.

He seemed a little surprised, so did the class. I guess they thought I was a guy or something.

I laughed a bit and rubbed the back of my head to try and lighten the mood.

"Long story short, I'm having a bad hair day."

Then he laughed a bit, and so did the class. _I guess these rich kids aren't so bad after all..._

"All right Miss Fox, you can take that empty seat in the back, by the window. I nodded and walked back there. After I sat down, a pair of twins came in the room, right before the bell rang. The teacher questioned them on why they were almost late, one of them said something about a closet that needed attending to, and the other one whined that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that... then practically half the girls in the class fainted. _Wonder what the was all about...?_ Then I took a closer look at the twins and realized I had saw them yesterday, passing me in the hallway. They didn't seem to recognize me though. I would be surprised if they did.

They took their seats near me, but not right next to me. The rest of the class went on smoothly. I could feel peoples eyes' on me all day, but I guess that was to be expected.

We took a lot of notes, did a lot of work on different subjects, then we were released for lunch, then after lunch was our electives like foreign languages, art, orchestra, ect. I opted just to skip lunch, mostly because I had no money to buy the school lunches (God knows how much they cost), and I didn't feel like going off campus. Plus I was getting stared at my own class enough, I didn't want the whole school's eyes on me. I walked around the school until lunch was over, then I went to my advanced French language course. I didn't get an introduction in that class, but I didn't care. Everyone probably already heard of the weird exchange student during lunch anyway. I got another seat by the window, so I was happy. I realized that I was the only freshman in the class after the teacher started, which kind of intimidated me. I took a look around the class and saw, to my surprise, that every guy I had seen pass me in the hallway was in this class. Yes, all six guys. I saw the twins up front, their desks next to each other. Never mind then, I guess I wasn't the only freshman in class. The rest of class went on, more notes, more staring, a lot more awkwardness. When class ended I wasted no time getting out of there. I remembered the room I had found yester day and made my way to there. Of course it took me longer this time considering I had gotten lost again. I sighed when I finally saw it come into view. I wanted to stay here until the kids outside left and so I could study in peace. I opened the door, but was surprised when rose petals floated out of the room.

_What the-?_

I opened it all the way and walked in. To my surprise people were here this time... and by people I mean the six hot guys who seem to be continually showing up in my life.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They said, all of them standing behind the tall blonde who was seated in something similar to a throne.

I stammered back into the now closed door. "Host club..?"

"Oh, it's only a guy." The twins said, a little disappointed.

I was still processing when the y said that. "...guy?" I said quietly. _Did they just call me a guy?_

The guys with the glasses looked to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

The twins shrugged and responded. "Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociable so we don't know much about him. Plus he only transferred to our class today, he's new."

The one with the glasses smiled as the twins now behind him shrugged at each other.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host club," he said to me now , "Mr. Exchange student."

_... he? HE? THEY THINK I'M A GUY?_

At this the tall blonde stood up, very surprised.

"What?! Then you must be the foreign student! Luna Fox!"

The twins in the back looked confused again. "What a weird name for a boy..."

The tall blonde continued, "You're the exceptional honor student we've all heard about!"

I had been testing the door handle with one hand to see if it would open, but for some reason it seemed to be locked. _WHY WAS IT LOCKED?_ Then I was startled when he said my name.

"How-how do you know my name..?"

The one with the glasses responded. "Why, your infamous. Its not every day a commoner like you gains entry to our academy, a foreign one at that."

He then continued. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an exchange-honor student, Mr. Fox."

"Well, uh thanks I guess..." I said sheepishly, still trying to get out.

Then the tall blonde was beside me, wrapping a hand around my shoulder.

"Your welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Mr. Fox. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

I slowly inched away from him, but he followed me every inch of the way.

"It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others."

"I'm not actually looked down upon you know..."

He continued on, ignoring me.

"...but that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor!" He had his hand now on my other shoulder, me trying to get away from him only succeeded in us switching places.

"We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He threw his arms open wide, and I turned to try and leave again.

"Excuse me, but I'll be leaving now..."

I had almost reached a door handle when the little tiny blonde who looked like he was still in middle school pulled on my arm leading me back to the middle of the room.

"Hey! You can't leave yet! You must be super to be from another country, be poor, and still can make it into this school!"

"Poor? I'm just an honor student..." I said pulling away. The tall blonde now had one hand on his chin, the other arm supporting that one.

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar, would be so openly gay..."

"GAY? Wait, what are you talking about?!"

"So tell me what kind of guys your into. The strong silent type? The boy lolita? The mischievous type? Or the cool type? "

I quickly backed away from him, back towards the door again. "It's not like that! I don't know what you mean! I' not even a gu-"

"Or maybe.." he intervened, lifting my chin up toward him. "Your into a guy like me...what do you say?"

I jumped back to get away from him and ended up knocking into a stand holding a (now that I noticed) very expensive looking blue vase. I saw it fall, and I started to panic. Time seemed to slow and I reached desperately for it, barley missing its handle. I could see the pieces scatter as it hit the floor and crashed into dozens of pieces. I winced, I was now leaning over the wooden stand and the twins had appeared behind me.

"Aw," they both moaned. "We going to feature that renaissance vase in an up coming school auction." said one. "Oh now you've done it, commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen!" finished the other

"What!" I stood up quickly and leaned against the stand. "I-I can't pay you back for that!"

The twins shrugged at each other again.

"Obviously! You can't even afford the school uniform!" They both said.

"What's with that outfit you've got on anyway?" said one.

I was still in shock, so I didn't even think as I answered his question. "The airport lost half my clothes and I accidently slept in late today..." I said quietly, still shaking a bit.

The glasses guy was examining a piece of the broken vase with one hand.

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

_What the...? How did he get behind me?!_

The tall blonde took his throne-like seat again. "There's a famous saying I'm sure you've heard Ms. Fox," he said striking a dramatic pose, "When in Rome you should do as the Romans do"

Then he pointed directly at me.

"Since you have no money you can pay with your body.

Another dramatic moment.

"That means starting today you're the Host Club's dog."

...

_Dog...?_

_Working at a host club?_

_AND THEY STILL THINK I'M A GUY?!_

_... Uncle Daniel, if you can here me..._

_GET ME OUT OF HERE!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mori-sempai, don't let him get away!"

I could hear one of the twins yelling down one of the hallways. This wasn't exactly my proudest moment, but I was currently devising a plan to ditch the school forever. All I had to do was get on the next flight out of this country and stay under-cover for a few years, maybe grow a mustache? Heck, they all thought I was a guy already, why not confuse them even more. I turned another hallway and ran down it even faster. My cap, surprisingly, staying on. Another turn, another turn, down some stairs, another turn, hey maybe I was going to make it! Then...

"Fox! Hey little dog-boy, I've see you've come back with the much needed supplies!"

Tamaki had just broken my little fantasy about abandoning these freaks forever as I walked into the dreaded host club again. They had made me go get some coffee for them, so I had run all the way to the store and back. Jerks... the store was two miles away and lets just say I'm no athlete. I walked over to Tamaki who was lounging on a couch, entertaining two girls. I passed Kyoya who remarked, "I see you've come back at least..."

I had a sudden chill up my spine. That guy was something else. Like he can read your mind or something. Scary as hell...

The twins showed up and intercepted my bag.

"What is this stuff?" They asked holding up the TEN containers I had gotten at the store of instant coffee.

I was taken aback for a minute. "It's coffee, wait are you the kind that drinks the canned stuff?"

They gave me a weird look, so I told them again. "It's coffee! C-O-F-F-E-E. Coffee!" Then I smiled and held back a laugh, "Don't tell me you've never heard of instant coffee before..."

Tamaki came and shoved the twins out of the way. "No, I've heard of this stuff. All you have to do is pour in hot water, right?"

I could hear some murmurs among the girls about commoners not even having time to grind their own coffee beans.

While I was distracted Tamaki had already taken the bag and was examining it. "I'm gonna try some of this." He said. Everyone in the room gasped, I was just off in my little spot thinking, _good grief. Rich people are as weird as I thought they would be..._

"Luna! Make some of this coffee for us!"

After I had gotten some cups out on a table, poured in the hot water, and held out the cups.

_Ta-da, weirdoes_.

One of the girls took a cup and remarked to her friend as she looked into it. "I don't know if my parents will let me drink this..." Then Tamaki came over and put his hand on her chin.

"What if I let you drink it..." he started, "From my mouth...?"

_Oh gosh he's so flirtatious...now if Baltheir from FFX-II was even MORE like that..._

One of the girls from my class approached me with a cup in hand.

"Oh, hi Luna! I see you've already found the Host Club!"

I laughed, "Yeah, more like they captured me..."

She laughed at that too and I vaguely recalled her name. _Naomi, right? Yeah that was it._

"So do you drink this stuff?" she asked.

"No, I don't like coffee."

Then the twins were looking at the now-empty-of-coffee-products-bag. and called out to me.

"Hey, what's with this candy?" one of them said, Hikaru I think.

I walked over to them and snatched it from Kaoru's hands.

"Sneak-thieves, it's for me. I didn't have any breakfast or lunch so I was hungry."

Honey had perked up when the twins had mentioned candy, so after I had stole mine back from the twins, Honey had magical appeared beside me.

"You have candy?! Can I have some?" He said earnestly.

I could've said no, I WAS half-starved and in fact the chairs were even starting to look eatable now. But instead...

"Sure," I said opening the bag and pouring out half of it's contents into his opened hands.

"Not sure if you're gonna like it though, it's sweet and sour. Not to mention..." I said putting on a Tamaki voice and pose. "Commoner's food!" I laughed at myself... where I noticed I had a very girlish laugh. (I'm still surprised none of them nave called me out on being a girl yet, ridiculous how stupid they are.)

Honey had wandered back to Mori, trying some of the sour watermelon candies I had given him, even offering some to Mori.

I popped a few in my mouth as I wandered toward Kyoya for my next task.

It was almost time for the guests to leave, so I doubted that there was that much left to do, what could possibly happen?

...

I hate it when I curse myself.

Exactly one minute after saying that to myself everything that could happen, happened

In the worse way possible.

...

"So, what's my job now?" I asked Kyoya.

I had finished up my candy and was STILL starving, but there was nothing I could do about that. Honey's last guests had left and he wandered over to me and Kyoya.

"Thank you Lu-Lu-chan for the candy! Here, you wanna hold my Usa-chan?"

I turned from Kyoya to him and took a look at his bunny stuffed animal.

It reminded me of my pink teddy bear... which I've had since I was like three.

"Yeah, sure!"

He gave me a weird look for a second, then smiled and gave me the bunny. Then he skipped off to Mori. I held bunny to my chest and thought about my teddy bear at home. I suddenly really wanted to go home and snuggle with it...

"AWW! You look so adorable!" Tamaki had tackled me and was spinning me around and around.

"SEMPAI! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed.

I had my eyes closed tight because Tamaki had caught me off guard and I was afraid that if I opened them, they would fly out of my head.

Before I knew it, I was in someone else's arms. But that's not what startled me the most. Whenever they had saved me from Tamaki there was awkward moment where I was um... well lets just say if I was a guy and someone else thought I was a guy they would pick me up from behind by wrapping their arms around my chest area...which would have been fine if I was a guy. But since I'm not...

Mori put me down on the ground, now rescued from Tamaki. I don't think he noticed that the, um , cleavage, and if he did he must've thought it was an undershirt or something. I was shaking a bit now, hugging Usa-chan to my chest hard. Tamaki was a little freaked out that Mori went all ninja to save me from him.

"That...really wasn't necessary...now come on back to daddy, little one." Tamaki said, gesturing to me. _Little one? DADDY?,_ I thought. This freaked me out even more.

I was still shaking a bit, ignoring Tamaki, when Kyoya said, "I suppose you can go refill the tea for the remaining customers since most of them seem to be already familiar with you." I nodded dumbly and handed the bunny to Honey and went to the back to get fresh tea, now hugging myself. The twins had joined the group of Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya and remarked, "Aw great, now you've done it boss." said Hikaru, "Yeah, you've frightened the poor guy half to death.", finished Kaoru.

I got the fresh tea and , after calming down a bit, started to refill tea cups.

I listened in on conversations, watch the guys woo some girls, rolled my eyes after watching said wooing, and then...

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a girl backing out of her chair had accidently caused my to trip into someone else who knocked the tea pot's contents all over me.

I smiled and tried to hide my wincing over my new tea-induced burns (Like coffee fresh from the pot hot, yeah it hurt)

"It's okay, it was my own fault."

Kyoya was there next to me then, holding a small brown bag with clothes inside.

"Oh," I said noticing it and taking it from him. All of the Host Club was around me now, probably to make sure I was okay.

I took a look it the bag, "Thanks a lot guys, I guess I should go change." The twins pointed out the direction of the...closed curtain area? There was a sign on it that said dressing room. I shrugged as I went in and took out the clothes from the bag and began to change.

"Hey, you done changing yet?" The twins called out from the other side of the curtain.

The guests were all gone now, leaving just me and the Host Club.

"Yeah," said Tamaki, pushing aside one the curtains and strolling in, "I thought you'd be done by now..." His eyes were closed when he walked in, but now that they were open he saw me for what I was. His mouth was agape and he quickly back tracked out of the 'dressing room' and into the group of Host Club members outside it. He stumbled a bit and the twins caught him before he fell. The look on his face? Pure surprise. The twins and the others were also surprised, by his outburst.

"Tamaki, what's wro..." The twins left off, noticing how the dressing room curtain was now thrown wide open by Tamaki's freak-out moment. Everyone stared, mouth agape as I slowly walked out of the perimeter of the curtained area and into their congress. Everyone but Kyoya of course.

My hair looked much better now in its natural state. Wavy with a bit of a curl at some of the layered ends. The clothes Kyoya had given me were different from the other uniforms at the school. I was now wearing a top half of clothing exactly similar to that of the boys, a little tight to show that yes I indeed have female body (and not that bad of one either)

The bottom half though was a pleated skirt that matched the blazer, white knee socks, and of course my vans which didn't look too bad with the outfit. I had switched out my glasses for contacts while I was in there too, now that I had the time to.

"You're a girl, Lu-Lu-chan?" Honey asked quietly, well more of a statement really.

I nodded, adjusting my white collared shirt underneath the blazer, making it more painfully obvious.

Tamaki was now standing on his own, his hand covering his mouth.

The twins were in denial, "What!? Why didn't you tell us?!"

I shrugged, "I tried, not my fault that you guys couldn't see something for what it truly was, even when it was waved in front of your faces."

Mori was looking away now, having remembered earlier where his hand slipped. Only now he had known WHERE his hand had slipped. I thought I heard him say quietly, "Well that explains that..."

Tamaki was blushing a bit now, probably remembering everything he had done to me today.

I grinned a bit, putting a hand on my chin, "Now, now Tamaki..." I said, giving him a questioning upward look, "You're not...", then I put my hand on HIS chin, "...falling in love with me... are you...?"

His face turned red as I let go of his chin and he backed up a step or two.

Kyoya laughed to himself, but no one took notice as he said quietly, "I do believe we're witnessing the beginnings of love here."

"But what about your glasses? And the hat? And the weird clothes?" Pestered the twins, getting really close.

I explained. "Like I said before, the airport lost half my luggage, and I accidently slept in today. I didn't have time for contacts and my hair was a mess, so I got a hat and put on my glasses. Plus I didn't even have any time to put on anything halfway decent this morning..."

The twins thought about this for a moment.

I looked at all of them (minus Kyoya, he seemed to know I was a girl the whole time and was just calling me a boy to trick the others I suppose)

"I can't believe you. You all judged me based solely on looks; you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. As far as I'm concerned you're all sad excuses for hosts."

THIS defiantly raised their heads.

Honey started blubbering, "You, you mean you hate us? *sniff*."

I sighed and looked at Honey, "No, I don't hate you."

I looked up at the ceiling. "I just think you should give someone a chance before you start to judge them like you did me."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, finally coming into the conversation, "Well, Tamaki, are you going to let Ms. Fox stay as our dog-boy?"

Tamaki snapped out of his daze and struck a pose.

"No!" He said defiantly, back to his old flirtatious self.

"She cannot remain as the host club's dog boy because she is not a he! She will now be..."

He thought for a moment.

"The maid! You will work here everyday afterschool at the Host Club until your graduating year to pay off your debt." He finished, pointing at me.

Everyone looked at me for my response.

I shrugged, "I'm okay with that."

I put my hand back on my chin, closed my eyes, and thought for a minute.

"Hell, who knows? Working at a Host Club could be pretty interesting..."

I let out a small laugh, as I realized something.

"Going to have a hard time explaining to the rest of the school why there's a GIRL in your Host Club though..." I said looking straight at Tamaki.

"THEY all know I'm a girl already, and know that YOU didn't."

Tamaki stood agape again with the twins and I giggled at their faces.

Yup,

Working at a Host club could be kinda fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I'm a gamer forever.  
I'm gaming whatever.  
Together with my lads 'til die.  
A gamer forever,  
I'm gaming whatever.  
Together with my friends 'til I die.  
Yeah, I'm a gamer forever.  
I'm gaming whatever.  
Together with my lads 'til I die.  
I'm gaming forever.  
I'm gaming whatever.  
Together with my ladies 'til I die."

My ringtone went off loud, blasting off in my room like a siren.

"Ugh..."

I searched for it in the dark of my apartment, still lying in bed. I felt around my teddy bear, reached the night stand, pushed aside a cup of water and grabbed the phone and pressed the answer and speaker phone button on the slick I-phone screen.

"Uncle..." I said yawning, "What do you want."

"Jeesh! You don't have to sound so harsh! I only wanted to see how my favorite niece is doing on her second week of school!"

I yawned again.

"I'm your only niece, and it's the third week of school..."

"So I'm a little fuzzy on the details..."

"It's 6 in the morning."

"..."

"Time difference. Something to keep in mind..."

"...talk to you later. (Beeeep)"

I ended the call.

Guess its time to get ready for school.

I got up and turned on the light. My room was rather small. It had one twin bed in a corner with pink sheets and a few random blankets (one of which had Scooby doo on it).

My nightstand next to it only held my phone and a cup of water. A closet was next to the stand, it was filled with what little clothes I had that HADNT'T gotten lost. I hadn't had the chance to go shopping for new ones, even though I was reimbursed by the airport after I called and had gotten more than what my clothes were worth in money.

A small bathroom was across from my bed, by the door to the living room and kitchen area. The walls of my room were light pink, painted that way by whoever had it last. I had a few posters of Legend of Zelda, pokemon, and an Inuyasha wall scroll hanging up, the scroll by itself on the one bare wall by the closet. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly put on my uniform's skirt, not realizing until the last minute that I had them on backwards.

_So its gonna be that kind of day..._

I put it on... AGAIN, and then put on the top part blazer with the shirt and tie. The outfit Kyoya gave me whenever I had spilled tea on my clothes was sort of my version of the school uniform, it was way better than those stupid yellow dresses and I didn't stand out as much. I brushed my hair and then put in pig tails. I skipped makeup; I didn't like wearing it half the time because it always made me look like a zombie if I rubbed my eyes during the day. I grabbed my 'I heart nerds' bag with all my school stuff in it and my phone. I put the bag on the tiny table in the middle of the living room and checked my phone; my fingers scraped the cover on the back of it that read 'Soul Eater' and had the silhouettes of the main characters and their weapons.

"6:34"

I put the phone on the table and went to the cupboard in the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. It was generic and not very good, but I ate it any way as I sat cross legged by the small table with my things on it. I thought about the past few weeks of school. I had been to the host club every day since the…. um 'incident' with the vase. The school work had been relatively easy, things I had already known, things I was good at doing, etc.….

In fact the only not so great part had to be….

The dress….

…

"Whose idea was this."

I said stalking out of the back room of music room 3.

I had on a maid's uniform, like some cosplay you would see in an anime…

"So… you can thank them?" the twins asked, appearing next to me on either shoulder.

I clenched both my fists.

"No… so I can know whose house to go to when I decide to kill them in their sleep."

The twins laughed. "Aww, come on. Don't you like to cosplay? You look cu-te!"

"Phsh, yeah. I like to cosplay when I don't look like some girl who's the love interest in a manga!"

Which was my way of saying, _I don't like showing this much skin! The dress is too short and I feel like my shirt is way too tight!_

The twins linked my arms and held me up, about to drag me back to the back room to change again.

"Well I guess if you don't like this one…" started Kaoru, "I guess you'll just have to change into something else…." finished Hikaru.

They tried to drag me to the back room, but I fought against them.

"NO! Nononononononononononono!" I yelled at them.

"Aww, come on. It's only a few more outfits. Just a nurse's outfit and maybe a few others…."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Leave her alone!" Tamaki said finally.

"But boss…." "…don't you wanna see her in a nurse's outfit…?" the twins said slyly.

Tamaki thought for a moment.

I could see him picturing it.

I was still between the twins when I yelled, "PERV! There is no way I'm getting in another cosplay outfit for you people!"

I started fighting them again.

"Come on, it's just one outfit!" said Tamaki, now helping the twins, trying to get me into the back room.

…

I shook my head clear of the memory. Now my official outfit for the host club was that dang maid's outfit, unless they were all cosplaying. Then I had to be all 'matchy' as Tamaki put it.

Tamaki, now he was something else. He kept calling me his little girl and calling himself my daddy. Now what would you do if someone acted like that to you? It's weird! Its beyond weird. I don't know if he seriously is mentally confused and thinks he's my dad or if its one of those things guys do to try and flirt with you.

I finished my cereal and cleaned up the dishes, grabbed by stuff and left.

I locked the door behind me.

It was going to be a long day.

…

I walked to school, passing by a lot of cool shops and interesting people. Though not nearly as interesting as the rich kids at my school.


End file.
